Generally, in a factory for manufacturing a large-sized product such as a solar battery module, an FPD or the like, a crane mechanism, e.g., an overhead crane, for moving heavy goods is installed in a clean room (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-235904 and 2005-273945).
A manufacturing system for manufacturing a product is provided in the clean room. The manufacturing system includes: a load-lock chamber for switching a pressure between an atmospheric state and a depressurized state; a processing chamber for performing processes such as etching, film formation or the like on a target, e.g., a glass substrate to be processed in the depressurized state; and a common transfer chamber maintained in the depressurized state and having therein a transfer mechanism for transferring the target between the load-lock chamber and the processing chamber. The transfer mechanism installed in the common transfer chamber is large-sized and heavy-weighted. When the transfer mechanism is installed in the common transfer chamber, the transfer mechanism is divided into units, and the units are loaded into the clean room and then assembled in the clean room. The assembly is performed by using a crane mechanism, e.g., an overhead crane, installed in the clean room.
However, when the crane mechanism is not installed in the clean room, for example, it is difficult to assemble the large-sized and heavy-weighted transfer mechanism.